


The L'manberg ghosts

by anonymousmellohi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, One Shot, Pogtopia, ghost - Freeform, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmellohi/pseuds/anonymousmellohi
Summary: A group of people interested in ghosts receive an audio a day after The War for L'manberg. It's quite... Interesting.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. The first audio

November 17th, 2020  
Wilbur_Soot_One.mp3  
Loading. . .

3

2

1

Start.

[Heavy breathing can be heard in the distance. We don't know if it means anything more than the pain of his death.]  
"...Hello? [Incomprehensible] here...? Shouldn't I be dead?" [Assuming the ghost we caught /is/ Wilbur Soot, his clothes moving can be heard - we assumed he was looking around.] "They haven't rebuilt it yet?" (Here, he refers to L'manberg - the nation destroyed by Wilbur Soot) "Wait. Where's Phil?" (Phil was Wilbur's, Tommy's, and Technoblade's father) "Woah... I really destroyed it, didn't I?" [The ghost clearly stops moving, a few seconds of silence pass, and an another sound can be heard - sounds like the ghost sat down.] "I wonder how they're doing...? After I... Destroyed it all...? [Incomprehensible], I left him completely alone, huh...?" [Yet another sound can be heard - we're still not sure if it was the wind, or if the ghost started slowly & quietly sobbing.] "This isn't what I wanted... Why'd I do that?" [From the sound of his voice after this line, we assume the ghost puts his head in his hands] "I just hope they will be fine... Hah, I made a mistake, and NOW I regret it. I can't even talk to them anymore. I'd... I'd love to, but they hate me now. There's no point in fighting if you've already lost everything." [Audio cuts off; either the ghost found out he was being recorded, or he disappeared - we received the audio anonymously, which means we cannot ask anyone about it]

End.

Notes:  
\- The ghost must've been killed recently; maybe it was his first time in a ghost form?  
\- He was killed before L'manberg was rebuilt/after it was destroyed.  
\- He knew Phil  
\- The ghost thinks/knows he is Wilbur. We still aren't 100% if that's true or if he was pretending/confused.  
\- He claims he's the one that destroyed L'manberg.  
\- He left someone alone.  
\- The ghost clearly regrets something.  
\- He claims he's lost everything.

Suspects:  
WILBUR SOOT  
Schlatt  
???

Sign here: Fundy ****


	2. Investigation gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy decides to go & try to investigate on his own.

Name: Fundy  
Last name: -  
Code: 6N5Y

November 18th, 2020  
8:20 AM

I have decided I’ll investigate on my own. I need to know more about the ghost. I’ll update this document as soon as I’m there, which probably will be around 12 am. I’m writing this early so I cannot change my plans later, and so the others (hopefully) don’t find out too soon.

11 PM

I’m at the place of Wilbur’s death. It feels… Strange. Standing in the same place your father stood before he said his last words. And it’s not a bad feeling. It’s a good feeling. It’s comforting.   
I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the night. 

12 AM

Nothing weird is happening. I set up my cameras, laptop and the notebook I’m writing in right now. I’m hoping I’ll get to communicate with the ghost through it. 

12:16 AM

I noticed that the temperature is lower than it should be. That might mean the ghost is close, or that he’s already here.   
...Or that I just didn’t prepare myself well enough. One of those.

12:46 AM

The temperature definitely isn’t my fault. It’s getting colder and colder. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle this. I will try to stay until 3 am, but I’m not so sure anymore if I can. I’ve tried to drink hot tea that I brought with me, but it doesn’t work. I’m still cold. 

1:06 AM

I’m getting colder. I didn’t think it was possible. I think the ghost doesn’t want me here. Did I do something wrong?  
After a few moments of silence, I decided to listen to music. Maybe it’ll calm me down.

1:16 AM

I just heard someone breathe through my headphones. It certainly was NOT a part of the song I was listening to. I’m getting out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably tell, I have a not-so-normal writing style for this fic. I hope that's fine :)


End file.
